Up to now, construction work for burying a water catchment pipe in the ground has been performed for the purpose of land improvement in a well or a soft ground, and various construction methods, burying apparatuses, and the like for burying such a water catchment pipe have been proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-291779 proposes a well drilling method including the steps of: (1) drilling a hole up to a predetermined depth by means of an inner rod and an outer rod constituting a double pipe, with the use of a rotary percussion drill, and then pulling out only the inner rod; (2) inserting a water catchment pipe up to a predetermined depth in the outer rod, the water catchment pipe including: a plurality of openings that are provided in a protruding manner on the outer circumferential surface on the lower end side thereof; and a cylindrical protective pipe filter that is made of loofa-brush-like fibers and is attached to the outer circumferences of the openings; (3) pulling out the outer rod; (4) inserting a seal ring from above along the outer circumference of the water catchment pipe up to a predetermined depth of a hole upper portion, and sealing a gap between the inner wall of the hole and the outer circumference of the water catchment pipe; (5) pouring a solidifying agent onto the seal ring and filling the gap up to the land surface with the solidifying agent; and (6) inserting a water lifting pipe into the water catchment pipe up to a predetermined depth and connecting a well pump to the water lifting pipe (Patent Literature 1). According to Patent Literature 1, the well drilling method enables easily providing a small-diameter deep well used in a household and the like.